


The Prince with the Golden Balls

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time, Fluff and Crack, M/M, kissing a frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rodney talks to a frog - fairy tale stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince with the Golden Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shazz for the beta!

Once upon a time, young Prince Rodney was walking through the royal gardens playing with his golden math-ball. It was an Ancient toy and his Aunt Lizzie had given it to him on his 21st birthday. The higher you threw this golden math-ball, the more difficult the mathematical riddles the ball asked you. There was another ball for astrophysics but Rodney rarely used it because it made him yearn to travel to the stars.

One day what his mother had predicted the day he received this present happened; by accident Prince Rodney tossed his ball high in the air and before he could catch it the ball fell into the royal well.

Splash ... gurgle ... gone.

“Oh, no! No,no, no!” Rodney tried everything to get the ball back; fishing rods, nets, special constructions involving claw arms and magnets – all without success. And his father, the ignorant King, wouldn’t authorize a rescue mission that involved blowing up or draining the well.

Rodney was desperate. For long hours he sat on the stony border of the well, plotting schemes to get his ball back and wallowing in his own misery.

During one of these phases of self-pity he suddenly heard somebody say, “I could help you.”

It took Rodney a moment to figure out that the speaker was a small green frog with a little golden crown - but as there were also talking dragons in his father’s army, he wasn’t too astonished. Instead, he asked the first practical question that popped into his mind, “How much will that cost me?” Using all his pocket money for technical knickknacks there was always a gaping hole in his purse at the end of the month and today was the 28th.

“A kiss,” the frog croaked.

Rodney pondered the question. Usually, he liked his frogs roasted, with a tiny bit of garlic butter and a thick béarnaise sauce, but desperate situations called for desperate measures.

“Okay. Payment upon delivery.”

The frog nodded and disappeared.

The next day, when Rodney was training in the garden with his master of weapons, Ronon, he suddenly noticed a small frog that was working hard at rolling a golden ball in the grass.

“Hey, you could help me instead of staring,” the frog complained when he was within earshot of the prince.

“Right. Right,” Rodney hastened to reply. He bent down and retrieved the golden ball – and – it was his Ancient math-ball!

“Perfect!” he exclaimed and threw his golden ball in the air, happy to hear the question about Euler’s number that he loved so much.

“Sorry to interrupt you.” The frog sounded pissed. “Didn’t you forget a tiny little part?”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“But ... but ... You’re a frog!”

“Well duh! That didn’t bother you when you accepted my help.”

“I thought that ...”

“Is that true, Prince Rodney?” asked the master of weapons with a trace of menace in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s true. But ...”

“Then you must stand by your word.” There was no room for discussion in Ronon’s words and stance, his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

Rodney picked up the frog, his disgust clear. “Can we please disinfect the frog first? All those bacteria and germs sitting on his skin.” He offered the frog to Ronon.

The frog had the impertinence to chuckle – and that was not a pleasant sound with a frog.

“Your highness, don’t be such a sissy. One kiss and you are done.” Ronon, the traitor, laughed with the frog.

Rodney knew when he had lost. He screwed his eyes shut, took a deep breath and bestowed a quick kiss on the green creature in his hand.

“Finally...” someone said. And that sounded deeper, less croaking, and Rodney opened his eyes.

His hand wasn’t holding the frog anymore but it was still in the same position and therefore he was squeezing the ass-cheeks of a very good-looking, dark haired, naked man. The only sign that this gorgeous man had indeed been the frog was the small golden crown sitting upon his unruly hair.

“Uhm...”

“I’m Prince John. Thanks for saving me.”

Rodney was a bit overwhelmed because frogs turning into princes were clearly a cliché from one of Jeannie’s fairytales. So he mumbled rather ungraciously, “You are welcome.” Then he snatched his hand from its resting place.

“You don’t know what to do with me?” Prince John asked smirking.

“Uh ...Why?”

“You saved me, so my life belongs to you,” the good-looking prince assured him with a mischievous grin.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Rodney let his eyes travel over the body of the man in front of him, and found nothing to complain about. Clearing his voice, he asked, “Okay. Bedroom ...?”

“Your wish is my command.”

Together they went to the castle, played with the balls and ... lived happily ever after. 

 

\---------THE END ---------

 

Antares, November 2009


End file.
